A Stars Charm
by AngelStrikeX
Summary: Lucy's a stripper at one of the most popular strip clubs in Magnolia, and almost every man that went there wanted to get in her pants, sometimes even women. She didn't particularly like her job, but it paid, so who gives a shit. But, what happens when one of the most dangerous mafia leaders, Natsu Dragneel comes into the picture? *OOC & rape
**YO BITCHES!**

 **I'm here with my new fanfic, it's got mafia, blood, torture, pole dancing, the whole gig.**

Normal Text

• _**Past Tense**_

• _Letter, Message, Text_

• _'Thoughts'_

• *Sounds, Noises*

• **TimeSkips**

• "Dialogue"

 **A WARNING before you read: this story is very explicit and has lots of cursing!**

 **There will be rape later in the story so, if you can't handle it don't read this story. You've been warned**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

It was late, like really late. Two in the fucking morning late. The streets were dead quiet as well, with darkness crowding every corner. The only noises were the street cats that very so often, greeted Lucy with bitter meows or knocking crash cans over. Making Lucy piss herself each time.

What do you expect, you never know who's really hiding in the depths of an alleyway, waiting patiently to find their next pray and pounce on them at any given moment. So, Lucy needed to be extra cautious around every sound, especially since she lived in a run down part of town that just screamed 'Welcome to the rapist and killer neighbourhood'.

She needed to get a better job, to move somewhere more pleasant. Fast.

The blond stumbled down her usual path, a cracked and old gum covered sidewalk, with the not so rare cigarette bud, stumped into the pavement. Lucy really wished she could take off her knife-like heels that, killed her toes, but she was not in the mood to accidentally step on shattered glass and slice up her feet and have to clean the minor cuts messy blood and puss later. All because of some drunk idiots fight, using the closet weapons they could find, their beer bottles.

So, she decided it would be best to keep her shoes on and not become the little mermaid, dancing around while feeling like she's walking on broken glass. God, Lucy hated her stupid job.

The only thing keeping the blond in a not-murderous mood, was her pay. She finally got a decent amount of cash from her shit job for once. As she made her way home, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Knowing that with her pay check, she can pay her rent and do a little shopping. She hasn't been shopping for herself in months, the blonde's only been able to shop for the things she needs to survive, like food or wait, no, just food.

Sometimes, she even had to go a couple days without it, which was a living hell for her. Thankfully, her roommate discovered Lucy wasn't eating at some point and forcefully made her eat what she bought for her, even though the blond couldn't pay her back. No matter how much Lucy hates being in debt and not being able to pay people back, she was grateful she got some food in her stomach after hours of starvation.

But, her roommate refused any money Lucy offered her, saying that friends don't need money for keeping their friends alive. The blond still felt bad for taking her money though.

Lucy finally walked up to the front doors of the apartment building. For being in the run down part of town, it was still surprising to her that she found a decent place to sleep, with no rats, cracks in the walls, or bugs anywhere. But, that might be due to her roommate, the blond heard that before her roommate moved in, the whole place was a dump, but she was furious with the disgusting display and forced all the attendants and landlady to clean the place up and save enough money to remodel it a couple years back.

Lucy asked some of the other residents living there why they listened to her roommate, but all of them just shivered and said that they never seen hell before she appeared the day she moved in.

From living with her for a year now, Lucy knows exactly what they mean. You don't piss of her roommate, Erza Scarlet.

Once the blond was in front of her apartment door, she sighed. Happy to finally be home after a hard day at work. Dancing around poles and having gross old men's face in every inch of your body was not something fun after all.

Lucy really needed at better job then being a fucking stripper, pleasing old farts and getting them hard, did not please her as much as they believed it did.

She had to resist the urge to sack each and every one of the fifthly men the tried to feel her up.

Lucy locked her door, knowing you can never be too safe in this part of town and turned her lights on, telling her that Erza was still working late. The bright light was blinding, but a better view then the death-like alleyways she's walked by for the last year, their darkness always freaked her out.

Instantly, the stripper kicked her feet out of the red heels that they had been wedged in for they last six hours. Her feet ached and pulsed red, screaming for a relaxing warm soak in her bathtub, with bubbles covering the waters surface. Oh, how Lucy worshiped the man that invented baths, what a saint.

She stripped her oversized coat, and hung it on one of the four coat racks screwed into the wall next to her front door. The dancer felt it wobble a bit, making a mental note to re-screw it back so it doesn't fall off the wall.

Without a care, Lucy threw her purse onto the couch that sat in the middle of room, facing their bulky t.v from the nineties. Just another thing in her life, reminding the blond that she's poor. Lucy headed to the kitchen, noticing a note on the fridge.

 _Lucy_

 _I will be out for the night, dinner's in the fridge._

 _\- Erza_

Lucy smiled at the message, "Even though that happened months ago, she still worries about whether or not I eat."

She opened the fridge, feeling the air mix the freezers cold air, making Lucy's spine shiver from the instant blast of coldness. The blond seen the box of Chinese take-out. Causing her empty stomach to grumble, forgetting to eat lunch was a shitty decision.

Grabbing the frozen food, the stripper slammed the fridge closed with her hips before dropping the foreign dish onto a plate and discarding the box in the trash can. Lucy heated the food up in the microwave and stared at the delight with hunger. Never had she been so happy to see re-heated take-out food from a shitty restaurant before.

It just made her stomach rumble even more, so without a second thought about how they kept their food persevered, Lucy dug in. She could feel the greasy foods heat burn her tongue, but was too hungry to care about the burn. The grease dripped down her chin while Lucy greedily let the food slid down her throat, humming about its tasty flavour.

She didn't even care about the mess on the counter, from the grease falling off her chin. It tasted like heaven.

After the blond devoured her much needed dinner, she placed the dirty plate on more dirty dishes in the sink. Most defiantly from Erza and Lucy's meals earlier that day.

She floated towards the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to soak in bubbly water for an hour or two. Lucy grabbed a fluffy pink towel from the closet next the bathroom door and entered the sanctuary, hoping to relive herself of the stress that piled up over her bitch-filled day.

As the blond walked past the mirror, she noticed how messy her image was. Her hair was a rats nest, her clown make-up was smudged and she was drenched in her own, maybe some others sweat. Lucy scrunched her nose at the sight of herself, she hated it. But, its what calls when you're a stripper.

Always a fun time for her.

Lucy quickly got to work, wiping her face of the make-up that coated it and brushing her hair. Once done, she looked more presentable and less like a whore.

She turned the baths faucet, letting the boiling hot water fill the tub and steam envelop the air. It made Lucy feel peaceful and warm inside. The blond poured, more like dumped the whole bottle of herbs and scented soap in her bath, creating an army of bubbles. Then torn her clothes of as fast as possible, without ripping them and jumped in the water.

The blond dancer jumped into the watery heaven, her skin prickling from the intense heat hitting her body. Finally, she could relax without needing to worry about paying rent, eating to stay alive, or getting shot by some crazy man hiding in the streets.

Lucy let the water soak into her pores and wrinkly her fingers. She didn't have to worry about her appearance when she was alone, and she liked it that way. Not needing to dress up like a slut, to turn on strangers. The blond much preferred to be alone so she could dress and look however she wanted. She didn't want to make a fake image for anyone, she wanted to be _herself._

Once the water turned cold and the steam dyed down, Lucy thought it was time to get out. Warping the tower around her busty body, the stripper exited the tiny bathroom, seeing how Erza's door right across from it, was still closed.

Normally that wouldn't mean anything, most people did close their doors before leaving. But, to Lucy it frustrated her, her roommate kept almost everything hidden from her. Lucy still wondered why Erza kept most of her past and job hidden from her.

The blond had been living with her for over a year now, and she still never seen the inside of her room or heard any information about she does in her job exactly. All she knows is that she's a police officer, nothing else.

Erza even locked her bedroom door to keep Lucy out. Not like Lucy would just sneak into her room while she's out and rummage through her personal belongings. Okay, the blond would defiantly do that, but only because she knew jack-shit about her. And Erza says their _friends_. Weren't friends suppose to share all secrets or even what they did for a living with each other for god sakes.

Well, it's not like Lucy knows much about friendship after all. She just got her first friends a couple years back, and was still getting use to hanging out or having sleepovers.

Maybe the blond would have known more about how to make friends if her past didn't fuck up her brain.

Lucy sighed, perhaps she'll never know how to have real friends. Maybe she wasn't even a real friend herself, she didn't know and probably wouldn't ever know.

The blond walked past the locked door, only glancing at it for a brief moment and entered her own room. The first thing she noticed is the pistol on her dresser, the one Erza forces her to keep. Lucy didn't want it, the death machine was too much like the one that got her mother killed. Almost identical.

The first time Erza shoved in Lucy's face, she almost fainted. Her head couldn't take the sudden rush of memories racing to the front of her mind. It overwhelmed her to the point of blacking out sometimes. All the blond remembered after being shown death its self, was hyperventilating and having another one of her panic attacks.

She would start to scream, flailing her arms in every direction, trying desperately to get rid of the thing bringing her past up. Her mind would plank out, and she would wake up to cradling herself in a corner, sweating profoundly and breathing heavily, while her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She couldn't move for hours and too petrified that something might trigger it again.

After Lucy calmed down, she found Erza on her bedroom floor, unconscious with a gaping wound to her head and a pool of blood under her. The next thing the blond knew as that she was in a hospital bed and Erza had no memory of what happened after she blacked out. Lucy was terrified of herself, what had _she_ done? She didn't know but, she did know it wasn't the first time. She'd woken up after planking out before, with no memory and an unconscious body next to her.

She didn't like what her past had done to her.

It was one of the main reasons she stayed away anything that reminded her of it, also so she could forget the face that caused it all. The man that turned her into a monster.

Once Lucy and Erza got discharged, they lived together as if nothing had happened. Well, Lucy did anyway, she knew Erza had no recollection of what happened, she was only told that someone broke in and the blond didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Well, more like she couldn't face the facts that she harmed one of her only friends. So, she hid the truth, pushing yet another terrible memory to the back of her head.

So, the two roommates went back to normal, as much as normal could be after the tragic event. But, the only thing that changed was how cautious Erza became, she began to lock all windows and the door at all times. She even snuck pepper spray into Lucy's purse sometimes, to make sure she was safe at all times.

It got worse when the murders became a regular thing around the city. Erza refused to let the blond outside with a can of pepper spray, sometimes forcibly shoving it in her hands before Lucy left the apartment. Now that the murders got closer to their neighbourhood, Erza demanded Lucy keep a gun in her room at all times. The blond couldn't deny her though, she caused her to become that way.

So, for the past couple weeks, Lucy had a gun placed on her dresser by Erza. She refused to touch it though. Some nights, when the blond was having a horrible day, she wouldn't be able to just look at it without panicking. So, she had resort to covering it up with anything she could find around her room.

Guns were suppose to make you feel safe, right? No, they just made Lucy feel vulnerable.

The blond looked around her room for anything to hide the pistol, finding a magazine on her bookshelf. She threw it on top of the stupid gun and sighed, hiding it was the best option after all. Erza would kill her if she threw it away, pretty much contradicting the reason for her making her keep it.

Lucy dried her dripping wet skin and hair, throwing the towel into a laundry hamper in the corner of her room. She processed to pick something from her drawers to wear to bed, settling with a pair of white pyjama shorts and blue tank top.

Picking up her laptop, Lucy say on her bed, crossed legged and turned it on. Noting how it brightened up the dark room and blinded her vision from the instant light screen.

For the next hour and a half, the blond typed up the next chapter to her story, she hoped to get published some day. It was her fifth story she'd written, and she wished those shit heads would notice her talent for once, publishing at least one of her books. But no, no matter how many times she fixed, edited and resubmitted a book, they refused her.

Assholes.

Morons.

Idiots.

No balls, retards.

Maybe she was the retard, she did keep submitting to them.

"Fuck! Work brain. Why do you have to be blank now? Piece of shit." Lucy fumed, slamming her laptop shut, she hated getting writers block.

Now that she thought about, she hated lots of things. Probably because the world was shitty and had nothing but people pulling bullshit out their asses and telling you to believe it.

The stripper decided that was enough shit for one day and practically threw her laptop to the side. Hiding under blankets. She popped her head out from under her blankets shelter, and gazed out her window. Seeing the clear night sky and stars constellations calmed her.

Constellations maybe the only thing that she _truly_ loved.

They looked so beautiful, bright, and free. Each one with their own story, some sad, some happy, some bloody. But, still it was their own, not someone else's to fuck around with and force the them to do what they don't want to. Lucy loved them. She loved their freedom.

Sometimes Lucy wished she were a constellation, to be free to have her own story and have people looking up to her, not down, like she were some pile of trash.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up the sound of Erza's bedroom door being smashed shut. It jolted the blonds brain awake, scaring her shitless.

She literally fell out of bed from the shock, hitting her head of the floor. Lucy rubbed her throbbing head, groaning about how loud Erza was being.

"What the hells got her in a mood?"

The alarm clock on Lucy's bedside table, read '11:02'.

Lucy's eyes widen, bulging out of her head. She woke up late. Each Monday, Levy and her had plans to meet at their favourite Café, in the rich part of the city. The times started around ten, but eventually it changed to all over the place.

Mainly due to Lucy's job making her sleep in late, but also because Levy had different shifts every now and then. But, this time they had a meeting at ten for once, and Lucy promised she wouldn't be late like the last seven times. She really wasn't the greatest friends out there.

The stripper rushed to grab her phone. When she didn't feel it on her bed or dresser, she panicked. _'Fuck, where did I leave it? God damnit, where is the stupid fucking thing?'_

Then she remembered that she left in her purse, that was out in the living room. Where a probably angered Erza was. Oh shit, she didn't want to go out there to find a demon woman again.

The blond carefully and quietly stepped out of her room, noticing the t.v. was on and how Erza furiously looked through piles of paper on the kitchen table. She looked frustrated and worried about whatever she was reading.

The dark atmosphere blocked out the shining sun of the afternoon, piercing through the windows. Shivering, Lucy made metal note to use her words wisely, or hope for a painless death.

Erza's hearing never ceased to amaze Lucy, because as soon as she entered the room, all the papers, most likely documents, were shoved back in her brief case and locked tight. When Erza would open up to Lucy was a mystery. Still, the blond didn't dare ask about her private life, last time she locked herself in her room for a week.

But, Lucy's stupid curiosity got the better of her again because before she knew it, she asked, "What we're those?"

"Confidential," her only answer to anything it seemed.

Erza rushed past Lucy, accidentally bumping to her in the process. Whatever she was looking at previously really had her in a not, or she wouldn't seem so tense and worried. Or she would not have left her room open when she stomped in there. Even with only a crack, Lucy peered in, seeing a glimpse of her room for the first time.

It was ordinary like most, much to Lucy's dissapointment, a single bed, dresser, and desk with laptop, nothing looked like it should be locked up. So, why did she refuse Lucy from entering it? Lucy was kind of hoping for dead bodies or S&M shit but, nope, nothing.

But, her exploration was over as quickly as it started. Erza came out seconds later, keeping her head to the ground and locking the door again. She wouldn't look at the blond, not once while she wondered back to the living room, plopping into the couch cushions.

Her total focus was on the news channel. Something must have been happened with the murder on the lose, or even worse, maybes there's two now.

Lucy didn't like the thought of that. One was enough.

The blond was pulled from her thoughts, when a vibration buzzed from the seat next to Erza. As expected, Erza's attention was never drawn from the screen, giving Lucy the chance to finish her previous mission without getting slaughtered by an angry titan in the process.

Ever so carefully, Lucy snatched the bag off the cushion and into her arms. She felt the vibrations again, quickly pulling the device causing it out of her purse. The blond froze, it was Levy. She knew it was coming, she was late, a fucking hour late for the matter. She just never had time to mentally prepare herself for the a lecture about being tardy, again.

Taking a breath, Lucy answered the waiting caller. "Hello," She squeaked out.

"Finally!" Yep, she was in for it. Levy never screamed, she was a very quiet girl. Too shy to speak up loud enough for someone to hear her, even if you're standing only a few inches away from her, let alone scream.

"I'm so sorry, Levy. I didn't mean to sle-"

The blond was cut off, "I was so worried, why didn't you pick up your phone this morning?" She sounded breathless, like she was panicking over something.

Al least Lucy wasn't in trouble for being late, or she hoped, "Sorry, I left my phone in living last night and woke up late this morning."

Levy breathed out a long sigh, relief washed over her. She was worried something had happened to the blond, especially since she never picked up once while she desperately tried to contact her.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again,"

The blond could tell something happened to make the bluenette so restless and loud, but what? "Sure but, why are you all worked up?"

There was a long and unpleasant silence that filled the air. It was making Lucy uneasy. Levy paused, although she was grateful for the blonds safety, she was even more worried about her not knowing, she thought she would know. Hell, the whole city already knew, why didn't she? It happened right outside her door.

"Lucy," Levy spoke quietly, as if speaking to loud would break her, which it might, considering Levy, "there was another murder last night,"

Was that what she was all worked up about? Yes, people being brutally killed was not something fun to talk about or anything but, it wasn't anything new either. There had been going on for weeks, so why the sudden change of character.

Levy continued, not letting Lucy get a say, "A women was found mutilated in the alleyway, beside your apartment this morning. She h-had her… Oh god Lucy, her head was cut off and some of her skin-"

Levy sounded sick, "it was sliced off, some showed bone, there were gashes covering her body and pieces of her flesh were ripped out, like something was eating her. Worst of all, her head had a chunk missing from her face, her hair was the only thing identifiable about her. She was blond,"

"Levy-"

"I was so worried, so scared. I-I thought it was you… a-and t-then you wouldn't pick you. L-Lucy," The blond could hear her voice break up, she was crying and terrified for her friend. Lucy knew why Erza was in such a frantic state early now, a murder right on her doorstep and she couldn't find the killer, much less prevent it from ever happening.

"It's okay, Levy listen to me,"

"O-okay." She sniffled, Lucy could tell she was shaken up about the whole situation.

"I'm fine, completely safe. Your talking to me right now, aren't you? You don't have to worry."

"Alright,"

Levy took a moment to calm her wrecked nerves, she had thought her best friend was dead. She couldn't handle losing another person close to her heart, she didn't know what she'd do if it happened again.

A thought occurred to Lucy, while Levy calmed herself, how did she know so much about the attack? Why did she know the details of the victims wounds? Also, wasn't she suppose to be at work, she started at eight. So many questions but, the one that stuck out the most was, why she knew the victim was blond.

The police station would have covered the body if they before anyone could get a glimpse of it and the crime scene would have been packed with cops, so even if someone was around before the body was covered, no on could get a good look around the police officers pushing you away. How did Levy know?

The stripper had far too many questions swimming in her head. However, instead of interrogating Levy on the matter, she thought it would be best to leave it for another time, she didn't want the bluenette getting worked up again.

"Hey, I heard there's a new book store opening this weekend, wanna check it out?" Lucy tried to change to subject, anything to ease the fragile girls mind.

"Really?! Yeah, let's go this weekend." Books, the only thing that could soothe the bluenette's head when she's in a flunk. The blond could relate though, whenever she was in a shit situation, books were the only thing that helped her cope with reality.

After Lucy and Levy decided on meeting Saturday instead of that afternoon, the two girls ended their little discussion. Lucy groaned, there goes her fucking plans for the day. But, she couldn't complain that much, at least she knew someone cared if she was found dead the next morning.

God, sometimes the blond wished she could get anger at her friends but, no matter how much they piss her off, she couldn't be mad, they had their reasons and she didn't want to lose them. But, man it was easy to stay pissed at random men at the bar, when they group you, Lucy's been close to chopping a hand off once, so close.

Lucy felt her throat was dry and headed towards the kitchen to brew herself some coffee. Nothing like caffeine in the morning to wake you up. Well, afternoon, same fucking thing.

As she waited for the water to heat up, the blond opened her ears to the world around her, listening to the t.v. for the first time since waking up. At first, it was just some bullshit nonsense about stuck up celebrities hocking up to fuck or something. More stupid scandalous about shitty rich people's lives.

If their fame and fortune wasn't enough to make you feel like shoving a screw driver up you ass, reports had to throw their better lives down your throat too, God that would be a pain threesome. Why people cared about their perfect lives was no wonder though, it was a way to distract yourself from your boring ass life and imagine what being famous could be like.

However, Lucy never was interested in imagining what a better life could be like, yes she wished for the shit. But, she didn't sit around all day daydreaming about living in a mansion with forty fucking mustangs. No, it just makes reality that more painful.

Once the blonds coffee was done, she added a pound of sugar and milk to lighten the bitter taste. Black coffee was not something she enjoyed to sip on, or even drink for the matter, it tasted like shit.

After experimenting on her drink, trying to find the perfect combination. Lucy could finally let the coffee enter her system and wake her mind up.

"Recent reports state, Fairy Tail, the infamous mafia group has been the cause for all murders happening in the last few weeks. Police have been investigating,"

As Lucy listened to the t.v. she was now interested in finding out what the way to peppy reporters, were speaking about. She thought they had dicks up their asses sometimes, what with their perfect posture and all.

The blond sat next to Erza on the couch, causally drinking her coffee and noting how Erza's focus was entirely on the screen in from of them.

"We have evidence from a local citizen that the last murder was indeed caused by the mafia group, Fairy Tail. Here, we have,"

The reporter asked some shit-stained homeless man, that looked like he hadn't heard of shampoo and soap, about what he witnessed. He just rambled about how he heard gun shots and seen a group of brute men walking out of an alleyway. After they left, he went to check it out and found a half-death man.

The Fairy Tail emblem was sliced into his chest, scaring the poor fuckers dead body. The man kept trembling about how much blood there was and that it made him sick what they did to him, so much he wouldn't speak about it and even looked sick just remembering it.

 _'So, the news hasn't even found out about the new body, how the fuck does Levy know?'_

It was funny, most people would have been shivering in they spot after listening to a terrified man talk about his horrible experience. But, Lucy didn't feel a thing, it didn't bug her and was probably one of the reasons she didn't feel the need for protection while wondering the streets late at night.

She was either way too brave or fucking stupid.

The news changed to something more happy, at least to people without a damn life. Another fucking celebrity gossip, the blond groaned and tuned it out, placing her now empty cup on the coffee table.

Erza's mood seemed to calm down during the news report. So, Lucy took it as a chance to try and have a conservation with her for once. She'd barely been able to chat with her for days, work had been keeping the both of them busy. Stupid fucking jobs.

"How's work been?"

 _'Smooth, bring up the thing that was just pissing her off, dumbass. Might as well slit my throat now.'_

But, to her surprise. Erza's mood didn't change, she didn't even look at the blond. In fact, Erza wouldn't give Lucy any fucking response at all, nothing, only a silent stare at the news channel. She was pissing her off now.

Lucy tried a different approach, not wanting to die even if she was annoyed, "Has Laxus asked you out yet?"

Her face immediately reddened, she could have blended in with her hair. It was hilarious watching Erza get flustered over minor things. If she heard the talk at the club Lucy worked at, she was sure to pass out. But, her gaze was still on the screen when she said, "T-there's nothing going on between us. We are just coworkers,"

"Please stop assuming we're together." She added.

The blond smirked, knowing full well that Erza use to have a crush on the chief, Laxus Dreyar, her boss. But, recently she's seems to be lest interested in men and more focused on work. Maybe she didn't have a thing for him anymore. Or she got tried of never getting noticed and gave up trying to bang the man.

That thought didn't stop Lucy from the following question, "Did you suck his dick?"

That seemed to get her attention. Erza stared at Lucy with saucers and a beat red face. She tried to stutter something out of her shaking mouth but, couldn't find her voice or the words to speak.

"Wha… That's… I.."

It was too fucking good. Watching her scramble with her words and fumble over her speech. Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Ahahah! I'm joking." She wiped tears from her eyes, still snickering at her roommates bashfulness.

Once she realized Lucy was joking, Erza scolded her, "That's completely inappropriate. How can you speak like that, Lucy?"

"How else would a _stripper_ talk,"

Erza glared at her, giving the blond a perfect view into what she truly meant, even though she's a pole dancer, Lucy shouldn't speak in such vulgar terms.

Lucy decided it was time for another shot of caffeine and picked up her mug, heading back to the kitchen. "How have you been getting home for the past week?"

Her sudden question startled the stripper. She didn't have a car, neither of them had personal vehicles. So, she obviously walked home each night. So, why did she need to ask about how she made it home every night?

"I walk, need to stay slim and have leg strength to hang from poles, you know. Why?"

"I think it would be best if you began to have someone walk you home every night,"

The blond paused, why was Erza even fucking thinking about asking her that? She knows about Lucy's difficultly with _making_ friends, hell it was hard enough getting comfortable around Erza herself, when they first met. If it wasn't for Mirajane breaking the ice for them, Lucy wouldn't have been able to causally sit and have a civil, as civil as Lucy could get with her vulgar tongue, conservation with the cop, much less live together.

But, Lucy had thought about walking home with someone every since the murders became a regular occurrence. Though, she didn't really know anyone from her work, they were all slutty bitches, but Mirjane and even she's not close to the blond, well not enough where Lucy going to fucking bug her to walk home each night.

She owed Mira too much to do that, Mira helped the blond when no one else had the fucking balls to do so. Even if Mira did keep a wall between the two when Lucy lived with her for a few years and they never became real friends. She wouldn't do that.

She didn't know anyone outside of work either. Well, besides Levy and Erza, but Levy lives on the other side of town and Lucy didn't want to inconvenient her, especially since the bluenette didn't own a car either, they were all poor bitches. Erza also works late most nights too. So, Lucy's options were slim.

Sitting next to Erza again, Lucy took a sip of her drink after saying in a low tone, "I don't need to,"

Erza knew perfectly well why Lucy couldn't walk home with someone else. She just wished the blond would considerate it or at least try to make more friends so she didn't have to worry about the blonds well being so much. The girls already aged damn stripper for Christ sake, concerning the cop about perverted old men trying anything with her and she walks home late too, it was too risky.

She really wished Lucy had more wariness about the world around her, and to try and stop acting brave all the time. She was going to end up with a knife up her vagina one of these days.

"I'll lend you one of my guns then,"

The blonds shock was too great for her to comprehend what her body did next, she spit all the contains of her mouth onto Erza's upper body. Her head, hair, and chest were drenched in brown liquid, dripping from every edge it slid down. Even the couch cushion Erza was leaning against had warm brew seeping through its fabric. Lucy regretted the dumbass choice of action right after.

God, please just fucking kill her already.

Erza's body was warm and her clothing stuck to her skin. Coffee dripped everywhere, staining the beautiful couch she bought with her hard earned money and her favourite shirt, that was once a snowy white, was now shit brown. It was very uncomfortable to say the least, and did not sit well with her.

Erza knew about the blonds past, granted it was through means Lucy would not approve of, researching her background anywhere it popped up, finding out every single person she's had contact with before they met, even listening to her sleep talk when she had nightmares. However, she stopped when she discovered it was considered being a creep.

The blond would have chocked her with a plunger if she found out. But, Erza wasn't just going to let some strange women Mirajane never told her about, live with her without knowing who she is, where she came from, and if she's dangerous.

She didn't want to come home one day to her having an orgy on the couch.

Erza learned not to let her guard down too easily around new faces, no matter how innocent they appeared.

So, Erza most definitely knew where Lucy's reaction towards guns, was coming from, she knew about Lucy's fear of them. So, when she suddenly tarnished Erza's beloved belongings, she understood why. But, it still didn't sit well with her when she 'squished' with each movement.

Erza tried to fake a smile, showing it hadn't bothered her as much as it did. But, the blond knew better than to be deceived by her crooked face. Lucy could see her rage radiating off her, and she waited impatiently, wondering why whoever in hell that was in charge of giving her piss poor luck, hated her so fucking much.

Guess it was time to find out, considering her roommates anger was dilating by the second.

The blonds last wish was that she at least got to quiet her job, she didn't want to die only being known for thrusting her hips sensually against old men's faces.

"Ah… I-I… Oh god, E-Erza… I d-didn't-" Lucy fumbled with her words. Of all times for her stupid fucking vocabulary to escape her mind, she didn't want it to be that very moment.

 _'Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, I'm so dead.'_

The cop slowly stood from her wet seat, twitching with each move. She walked towards the hall, leading to her room and disappeared from Lucy's sight. The blond began to panic, what fucking luck she had.

The stripper ran to the closet door down the hall for some wash clothes, ignoring the fact that Erza's door was open and rushed to the kitchen sink to soak them in water. Straining the rags, Lucy raced back to the couch and started wiping up the mess she made.

Just chock her now.

Once Lucy cleaned the mess as best as she could, she draped a large towel over the water stain, so it could dry. She quickly discarded her mug in the sink, she could afford another mess. The blond heard the bathroom door close and the shower running. Erza was taking a shower.

The stripper waited silently on the couch, next to the towel. She could hear the water shut off after ten minutes and prayed that Erza didn't murder her before she can quit her job.

Erza dried her body and hair with a fluffy towel, finally ridding them of the coffee stench and shit colour from earlier. The strength of coffee was way to damn much for her, she didn't know how Lucy could down the shitty liquid every morning. Strawberry shortcake was a much better food to use when trying to wake up, or for anything for that matter.

Erza loved strawberry shortcake, so what.

She was glad she didn't blow up on the blond like she wanted to, she was very close to knocking her out. But, she couldn't promise anything if she did it again, she would have her stupid blond head stuck in the wall if she made another mess.

After getting dressed for the second time that day, Erza left her room and found Lucy waiting on the couch with a towel spread out on the cushion, next to her. The cop wondered closer to Lucy, a stern expression plastered to her face and her arms crossed. Even if the stripper cleaned her mess, it didn't mean halting their previous conservation from earlier.

Erza took a deep breath, now standing only inches away from Lucy, "As I said before, I'll lend you one of my gu-"

"I don't needs it!" Lucy snapped, she didn't want to deal with Erza's over protected bullshit at that moment.

Erza glared at the blond, "Lucy, you have to listen to me. You can't expect nothing to happen to you when your strutting around town at midnight with a killer on the lose."

Lucy snapped her head up, staring daggers at her as well, she growled, "I don't need to do jack shit. I'll be fine on my own."

To say Erza was pissed was an understatement. She was fuming, her friend wouldn't listen to her about her own safety. She couldn't stand watching the blond parade around the city without caring whether or not she'll be raped and killed afterwards. It hurt seeing her care so little about herself.

"Please Lucy, I don't want to see you get hurt. Just considerate-"

"I already told you, I don't need to do fucking shit. It's my life, and I don't want someone trying to tell me what to do!" Lucy didn't give Erza time to reply because she stormed off to her room, slamming it shut and locking it after.

The cop sighed, "Why is she such a bitch sometimes."

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe that her roommate tried to lecture her about how to be safe. How was a fucking gun suppose to keep her safe, how was it going to protect her? If anything it would just make her a fucking murder, and that's the last thing she wanted, she refused to become the man the killed her mother. Never.

The blond was more pissed beyond belief, she couldn't stand people trying to tell her what to do. Especially if it involved _guns_ , fucking guns, why do they even have to exist. The man that invented them better rot in hell.

The stripper wanted to punch something, her fisted craved for it. But, what? Her window, no she couldn't afford a bloody fist. Her wall, no she'd just brake her fingers. Her pillow, yes. The only thing that she could afford to replace and couldn't damage her wrists or hand. But, pathetic at the same time.

But, she didn't care. She needed to let her anger out, quick.

So, she throw her pillow at the wall, and it plumped to the ground like a fucking cloud. It wasn't satisfying at all. However, she had too much pent up rage to care. Lucy launched herself at the pillow, straddling it between her thighs.

Over and over again, she pounded the pillow into a lumpy mesh. She punched it until her fists started hitting the wooden floor beneath it. She was panting by the end, her was chest heaving and her skin glistened with sweat.

Finally, Lucy noticed how pathetic she truly looked. She chuckled to herself like a mad man, and threw the pillow back on her bed. She let a long sigh out. She wasn't anywhere near close to forgiving Erza for her dumbass suggestion but, she was calm enough to not bash the first thing that moved in her sight.

The blond stood, walking towards her door and unlocking it. She went out to the living room, seeing no signs of Erza. She noticed another note on the fridge when she was about to grab a drink because she was exhausted.

 _Lucy,_

 _Got sudden call from work, be back later._

 _Also, I'm sorry_

 _But, you should still be careful on the streets._

 _\- Erza_

Lucy crumbled the yellow sticky paper into a ball and threw it across the room, behind her. She was not in the mood to think about Erza's bullshit.

The stripper chugged a glass of juice and headed back to her room. She glanced at her clock, noticing that she must have been punching a pillow for over forty minutes. How fucking embarrassing. Lucy sat on her bed and took her laptop from her dresser, opening it.

She thought about writing another chapter but, decided against it. Each time she wrote in a piss poor mood, she'd end up inflicting her rage onto her characters, like torturing them, letting them get raped, or just killing them. She didn't want her books to have sad or terrible endings, she wanted them happy, a world that she created and wished to escape to sometimes. So, no bullshit end where the character died.

The blond searched through the web, reading random fan fictions and watching YouTube for god knows how long. That's when she got an email from an anonymous sender. She clenched her fists, it was the same asshole that had been sending her letters for over three months.

She didn't want to open it, it was always the same. A fucked up love letter from some dickhead she didn't know. Probably one of the regulars at her job but, how they got her number was a mystery.

But, her curiosity was much stronger than she liked to admit. So, she opened the vomit letter from hell. She instantly regretted her actions twice that day.

 _Dear love of my life,_

 _I adored you last night, so beautiful as always. I wish you'd only dance for me that way though._

 _Your hips swinging sexually in all directions, you have no idea how turned on I was._

 _I just want to tie you up, and spread your legs so far apart you beg, no scream for me to stop, then I'll suck on your tits till they turn red._

 _After, I'll finger fuck you till you can't breath. Next, I'll fuck you senseless. You won't be able to do anything but, scream my name as I fuck your tight pussy raw._

 _Then, you'll cum but, I won't stop. I'll keep pounding into you till your mind goes blank and you can't live with my cock in your pussy._

 _I'll cum inside you over and over again, and get you pregnant so you can never leave me. I'll even mark you, biting every inch of your creamy skin, marking it with blood._

 _I can't wait to psychically torture you, my beautiful girl._

 _\- Anonymous_

Lucy cringed, she didn't know who the hell what stalking her or how they got her email but, she knew that they were crazy. At first, it was just stating her beauty, then the letters began to describe their life after they get married, and now it was just lewd messages about how he'll fuck her and that he's waiting. As if he expects her to go find him.

She needed to find out _who_ the fuck was messing with her and shove forks into his eyes, so he can't ever lay his fifthly fucking eyes on her again.

Maybe, she needed therapy too.

* * *

 **Hey, I hoped you liked this really fucked up first chapter of A Stars Charm.**

 **I'm already working on the second chapter but, it won't be out for a while due to my other stories I'm currently working on. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **Anyway, review your thoughts about the story so far, mafia badassness is guaranteed in the next chapter, also some nalu.**

 **Yes, I love NALU!**

 **So, tell what you think, I'm trying something new with my writing style and hope it's funny.**

 **COMMENT IF IT MADE TOU LAUGH!**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
